1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to aircraft interior frame structures. More particularly, it refers to an aircraft interior skeleton formed from multiple upright arched carbon fiber ribs connected to horizontal intercostal members with interior panels hinged from the skeleton.
2. Description of The Prior Art
A self-supporting aircraft shell module for the interior of an aircraft fuselage is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,631. This module is self-supporting and contains all necessary interior aircraft auxiliary equipment. Each side panel is mounted in multiple elastomeric isolators located in overhead channels and deck channels. This type module is extremely useful in reducing engine noise to persons within an aircraft since the module does not transfer noise vibration to the interior of the aircraft. However, with this module it is difficult to gain access to the interior skin of the aircraft. In aircraft usage, it is necessary, on occasion, to have access to the space between the interior panels and the skin of the aircraft to repair or replace aircraft controls, hydraulic systems and electrical equipment, as well as make hull inspections to detect corrosion or other hull damage. A need therefore exists for a sound modulating system for an aircraft interior shell that provides a means for easy access to the space between the panels and the aircraft skin.